


Teddy Hunk

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Feminization, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Ryan is a Brat, Simultaneous Orgasm, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan and Shane are separated during the holidays, so they send each other gifts through the mail. While Shane's presents are sweet, Ryan's presents turn out a bit raunchy...much to everyone's delight.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Secret Santa





	Teddy Hunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottomryanbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/gifts).



> Mil thanks to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy) for betaing, and for arranging the Exchange! 💛💙

Shane was so far away. Ryan knows that Shane always tries to visit his family during the holidays, and has done so since they’ve known each other, but he can’t help missing him all the time either way.

Since they’re gonna be separated for some time, they decided to send their gifts to each other. Ryan had packed a box with a pair of knitted sweaters, one plain, one ugly, a beanie, five packs of Jelly Bellies, fuzzy socks, and a mixtape of all the songs from the bands Shane insists are real that Ryan likes. He even includes a small framed photo of himself posing with Obi in their living room, looking at the camera as he squishes his face into Obi’s fur, with a sticky note on it that reads, “Waiting for you ♡”.

He drops it off at the post office, and smiles like a dope on his way back home. He knows it’s not much, but it’s something, and he wants to see Shane’s reaction when he gets it. On their nightly call, Shane promises that he also dropped off his own package, and they realize they’ll get their respective boxes in about a week or so.

“ _ Hey, we should FaceTime when we get them! _ ” Shane suggests.

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Ryan agrees. Obi purrs in his lap, and he ruffles his fur, getting sleepy smiles in return. “Obi misses you.”

“ _ Aww, give that sweet boy a kiss from the sweetest boy for me, please _ ,” Shane asks. He sounds so in love with Obi, and Ryan smiles at that. He presses a kiss to Obi’s back, and Obi meows.

“Of course,” Ryan says. “I can’t wait until we get our presents. You got, not expensive things, but things I hope you’ll like.”

“ _ Ry baby, I’m sure I’m gonna love whatever you got me _ ,” Shane assures. “ _ It’s actually  _ my  _ gift that I’m not sure how you’ll react. _ ”

“Well like you said, I’m also sure I’m gonna love it,” Ryan insists.

Shane chuckles on the other side. “ _ I hope so! _ ”

Ryan smiles at his phone, and giggles as well.

  
  


When Ryan gets a knock on his door a week later, he rushes to get it, slipping on his socks against the floor. He skids to a halt, and hurriedly walks to the door, opening it to find a postman holding what appears to be a box. It looks just like the one he sent Shane, and he eagerly signs for it, bidding them a good day.

He sprints back to the living room, Obi trailing behind. As Ryan sets the box on the coffee table, Obi jumps up to inspect it, sniffing and pawing at it. Ryan gets up and heads into the kitchen, grabbing his phone and a knife, dialing Shane, making his way back to the table to sit on the floor.

After three rings, Shane picks up, greeting him with his sweet voice, “ _ Hey baby boy, you got my present? _ ”

“Yes! Did you get mine?” Ryan asks, shooing Obi away so he won’t get hurt. He grabs a corner and starts to cut the tape on the sides.

“ _ Yes, I did, I haven’t opened it yet, though. We’re still gonna FaceTime, right? _ ”

Ryan stops, and winces at himself. “Yes, we are, I forgot.”

“ _ You started without me?! _ ”

“I got very excited! Hold on, I’m gonna get my laptop,” Ryan says, setting the knife down to get up.

“ _ Is it in our room? _ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Take the package with you, then. Don’t go back and forth. _ ”

“Alright,” Ryan says, grabbing the package and heading for their room. Obi chases after him. In their room, he sets the package on the bed, and starts setting up his laptop.

“I’m gonna hang up now, okay?"

“ _ Okay. Can’t wait to see your face. _ ”

Ryan pinks at that. “Yeah, me too.”

They hang up on the phone, and immediately call each other on their laptops. Shane’s face shows up on his screen, and he immediately lights up at the sight of Ryan.

“ _ Hi Ryan _ ,” he says, shyly, sweetly.

“Hi Shane,” Ryan replies in kind.

They look at each other for a while, taking the moment to retrace each other’s contours, so familiar after their time in quarantine. Ryan moves the laptop to be at the foot of the bed, and Shane gets up from where he was seated to stand by his own bed, where his package is also sitting.

“ _ Do I go first? _ ” Shane asks, already grabbing a knife, and waving it around. Ryan sits criss-cross on the bed, tilts the screen to catch him.

“Sure!”

Shane smiles at him, and gets to hacking at his package. Much tape and bubble wrap later, Shane sets his knife down and smiles as he looks into the box. He puts his hands on his hips, looks up at the camera, and back at the box. He rubs his beard before reaching in to get Ryan’s photo out, and shows it to Ryan. Ryan’s smiling at him so hard, and his heart feels close to bursting when Shane brings it up to kiss, holding it close to his chest.

“ _ I love it _ .”

“You haven’t even seen the rest yet.”

“ _ I already love it, fun boy _ ,” Shane says, but sets the photo down nonetheless. He giggles as he takes the Jelly Bellies out, opening one to start snacking on as he keeps opening his present. He aha’s at his CD, immediately dons his beanie, stims with his socks, and laughs at the ugly Christmas sweater.

“ _ Honey, this is so– I’m– where did you even get this? _ ” Shane asks as he pulls the sweater over his head, making his beanie slide off. He poses like Wonder Woman, and Ryan snickers at the sight. The sweater he got for him is a cartoonish rendition of Krampus that’s still terrifying, holding a bag with a screaming child.

“I have my sources,” Ryan says. “Turn it on!”

“ _ Turn it on? _ ” Shane asks, patting himself down to find any switch. Sure enough, he finds one on the back of his wrist, and presses it. Krampus’ eyes light up a demon red, and he laughs outright at that. “ _ Incredible! Oh my God, Ryan, I love it! _ ” He turns it off, and pulls it off to replace it with the second, plainly knit sweater. He breathes it in, and pulls it over himself. It’s a soft baby pink, and pairs nicely with Shane’s skin. He hugs himself.

“You look really good in that,” Ryan appreciates. He lets himself look at his frame, and Shane grins at him.

“ _ Thank you, my boyfriend has great taste _ ,” he says, and starts putting his presents away, grabbing another jellybean and popping it into his mouth. He goes out of frame as he removes the box and packaging, and comes back to sit back on his bed. He excitedly claps his thighs, and says, “ _ Now it’s your turn! _ ”

Ryan kneels up on the bed, and moves his box to his front, excitedly knifing it open again. Obi swishes his tail from his basket to the side. There’s some bubble wrap as well, and Ryan pops some bubbles before putting it to the side. The first thing he sees is a drawing. It’s Shane and him kissing, with Obi at their feet, and they’re all surrounded by a heart lined by little hearts. There’s a sound effect of the kiss in bold letters – MWAH! – and it’s signed at the bottom.

“‘We live in a heart because you’re my heart, signed: your big guy,’” Ryan reads out loud, and he’s. He’s. “Oh my fucking God, Shane,” he says, setting it down to put his hands over his eyes, trying really hard not to cry over the drawing.

“ _ Oh, no no, Ryan, oh my God, are you okay? _ ” Shane asks, sitting up straighter. He looks worried, and he’s nervously smiling.

“Yeah!” Ryan says, spreading his hands to emphasize. His eyes are still a little watery, and he keeps wiping at the tears that aren’t exactly falling. “I’m just really blown away! By how romantic my boyfriend is!”

“ _ Aww, you think I’m romantic, baby? _ ”

“Shane, this is really gay, and I hate it.” He grabs it, and looks at it again. He gives a kiss to cartoon Shane, and gently puts it aside, thinking of where he can go to frame it. Shane laughs.

“Okay, let’s see what else you got me,” Ryan says, reaching back into the box. A new pair of sneakers, a few muscle tees, one of which has a hotdog print that he cackles at, a Bulls snapback – which Shane insists is his connection to Ryan’s basketball – and a slate black box that’s closed with a black ribbon.

He quirks his eyebrows at Shane, who raises his in response. Ryan takes the box out, checks that there’s nothing else, and moves the bigger box to the side, settling the ribbon one on his lap. He undoes the bow, and opens the lid up to find.

It’s.

Ryan takes in a breath, feeling his cheeks warm.

He looks up at Shane, who’s tapping his fingers on his thighs.

He looks back at the box.

It’s.

He runs his fingers over the material, feels the patterns of the lace, the texture of the mesh. He thumbs at it, marveling at how it feels against his skin. He looks back up at Shane, who’s now looking at him intently.

“ _ What is it? _ ” he asks, voice gravelly even over the speakers.

Ryan breathes in. He grabs hold of the piece and lifts it up.

“It’s a bodice,” he announces, and Shane’s eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“ _ It’s actually called a teddy _ ,” he says. Ryan presses it against his chest, feels the material of it more plainly now. The lace on the breasts raises against the mesh, and it’s got dark sequins embroidered in it, their reflective faces catching in the light. The lace itself has been done in flower patterns, from the shoulders to the middle of the torso, where the flower lacing has been lined, and continues in dark mesh. Ryan flips it, and thumbs over the clasp, made of dark material he can’t name, thrills at the opening in the back that reaches from the clasp to where he’d imagine his butt would start.

“This is for me?” Ryan asks, whispers really.

“ _ Of course it is, baby _ ,” Shane replies, voice equally as soft. Ryan flicks his gaze up at him, feels the intensity of his gaze.

“You want me to wear it?” Ryan asks, licking his lips. He’s aware of how much harder he’s breathing, the thought of it making passion lick low in his stomach.

“ _ I do. In fact, I’d like for you to wear it now, and show me _ .”

Ryan smiles, bites his lip. He’s definitely harder now, though still at half mast. He nods, and gets up, taking the teddy with him. He moves to the bathroom, but Shane tuts at him, so he doubles back.

“ _ I want to see you put it on _ ,” he says, hands sliding up his thighs.

Ryan nods. “Yeah, yes, yes, just, give me a moment,” he says, putting the teddy back on the bed. He starts clearing it of all the gifts and wrapping, chucks them all on the floor, and moves the laptop to face him as he stands near the bed’s edge. His heart is beating like a drum.

He takes his snapback off and throws it above the laptop. He can see Shane’s eyes following its movement, but he’s quickly looking back at Ryan as if he’s his favorite prey, waiting to pounce on him.

Ryan pulls at the hem of his henley, slowly pulling it off to show off his muscles for Shane. He twirls the shirt in his hand before whisking it away to the side, and smiles at Shane’s grin.

Ryan kicks his shoes off, and starts swiveling his hips like Magic Mike as he flashily undoes his button and zipper. Shane brings a hand to his cheek, giving his boyfriend a toothy grin as he finally palms at his hardening dick through his jeans. He looks over at the door, and back at Ryan, who's now got his jeans down around his ankles.

"You alone?" he asks, stepping out of them. He takes a moment to take off his socks, as well.

" _ Yeah, just checking, I wanna be completely focused on you _ ," Shane replies. He opens his own fly, and sticks his hand inside, grinding the heel of his palm against his hardness. Ryan wishes he could do that for him, feels his dick twitch at the moan that falls from Shane's lips.

" _ C'mon, baby, keep going _ ."

"So needy," Ryan teases. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, and slowly slides them down, finally freeing his hard dick into the cool air. He looks at Shane as he steps out of them, feeling a rush at the effect he has on him.

" _ Turn around for me, I wanna look at you. _ "

Ryan acquiesced, running his hands from his hips up to run through his hair and he slowly twirls in place, doing his best to breathe evenly as his face burns. He opens his eyes to see Shane has gotten his cock out and is slowly getting himself off in long, lazy strokes.

“ _ Put the teddy on _ .”

Ryan steps closer to the bed, grabs hold of the teddy. He runs his thumb over the material again before bringing it closer, holding it before him.

“Do you really think it’s gonna fit?” he asks.

“ _ Of course it will, baby _ ,” Shane says, with such certainty that Ryan has to believe him. He glances up at him, sees him riveted to the scene, and looks back at his teddy.

He steps in it, one foot after the other, and slides it up his thighs, shimmying when he pulls the material over his ass. The teddy fits his ass well enough, but he fumbles with it on his front, feeling decidedly not sexy as he tries to get his balls in the sling. He finds he has no trouble with his dick, but he thinks it might have something to do with it being hard, and pressing comfortably against his tummy in the teddy.

Ryan gives up on his balls, letting them fall one in one out, and instead decides to grapple with the bra hooks. He pulls the straps over his shoulders, making sure he can feel the hook and eye in each hand. When he finally closes them together, he runs his hands over his front, fixes the material over his chest. The lace feels...so particular over his nipples. It’s nice.

“ _ You like it? _ ” Shane asks. Ryan opens his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them in the first place, and smiles at him, readily thumbing over his laced nipples.

“I do, daddy, I like it a lot,” he says, coming back to the bed, kneeling in front of the camera. He sits on his heels, angles himself so that Shane can see his entire body. He brings his hands down to run over his thighs, up again and down over his stomach, pressing his hands against his laced dick. He can feel himself leaking already, and wonders how to wash a teddy like this, if he so soils it.

“ _ Are you getting wet? _ ”

Ryan nods. He tweaks at a nipple as he keeps palming himself, canting his hips up and down on an imagined cock over the bed.

“ _ Answer me _ .”

“Daddy, I’m so wet right now.”

“ _ Touch yourself _ .”

“I already am,” Ryan says, but immediately bites his tongue, knowing he talked back when he shouldn’t have. He looks at Shane, and sees him stern, disappointed, perhaps even mad. That gets him really excited, and he puts his hands down on the bed, puffs his chest out, shakes his ass a little.

“ _ Ryan, that backtalk of yours. You should know better than that. _ ”

Ryan grins as he notices that Shane doesn’t stop jerking himself off.

“Is daddy angry at me?”

“ _ Daddy’s not angry at you just yet, so you better keep that mouth in check. _ ”

“I wanna use my mouth for something else.” He licks his lips, and bites down. Shane’s hips stutter upward, and he picks up the pace just a bit more.

“ _ You can’t yet, so you better be a good girl tonight, alright? _ ”

“Yes, daddy,” Ryan says, and slips his hand inside the teddy, grinning when he hears Shane sigh at the motion. He jerks himself off slowly, enjoying the drag of the mesh material over his dick, his exposed head feeling electric at every graze. He’s holding himself up as well as he can, hips rolling downwards on a phantom cock he wants to desperately sit on. Their combined sounds of flesh in hand and gasps fill their rooms, though Shane’s a bit quieter.

“ _ Baby? _ ” Shane manages.

“Yes?” Ryan’s cock is chafing, but the pain of it is exhilarating.

“ _ Get your pink toy out, I wanna see you play with yourself. _ ”

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, stilling his hand and rocking on his heels. He really wants Shane to fuck him like this, but having him guide him through it is still pretty hot. He reaches over to the nightstand, spreading his legs for Shane a bit, and rifles through the bottom drawer until pulling out the pink dildo Shane had gotten for him some time ago. He grabs the lube and pours a considerable amount into his hand, immediately slicking the toy up, imagining it to be Shane’s cock instead.

He moans to himself, and he hears Shane’s hands move just that much quicker. Ryan shifts back to kneel before the laptop, and places the dildo next to it for the moment, reaching behind him to finger himself open. His fingers are slick from all the lube, but he still tries to drag them against his walls, wanting some pain mixed in with his pleasure. He misses Shane’s fingers, so long and delicate, how they can reach deeper into him than his own fingers.

“Shane, Shane,” he sings, rocking back on his hand.

“ _ Come on, darling, please, _ ” Shane says, voice soft. Ryan nods, and he takes hold of the dildo, making it stand against the bed. He holds his teddy to the side as he moves down, guiding the head of it to his ass, and gasps as he finally sits down on it. He lets his teddy go to grip at the bedsheets instead, and looks to the screen to see Shane running his hand through his hair, face flushing.

“ _ Fuck, baby, you’re so gorgeous, _ ” Shane manages, and Ryan grins at him.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, and he starts to shift his hips up, the curves of the dildo bumping against his skin. “You really think that?”

“ _ Honey, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, _ ” Shane assures. He thumbs over the slit on his head, picking up some of the precum leaking, and Ryan can imagine the tremor in his thighs.

“You’re so sweet to me,” Ryan says, moving up and down the dildo. He keeps having to fix his grip on the toy, his hand slipping from the lube sliding off it.

“ _ Turn around, I wanna see your pretty hole, _ ” Shane commands.

“My hole is pretty?” Ryan asks, shiteating grin on his face. He’s fishing for compliments, but how can he not when Shane is so effusive with them? He stops moving on the toy, and takes a moment to shift on the bed so that his butt faces the camera. He looks over his shoulder and lifts his ass for Shane to see. Shane makes a strangled noise, and Ryan takes it as his cue to keep moving.

“ _ Baby, you know it is, _ ” Shane says, breath coming in quicker. “ _ I love your ass, if I could I’d have it as my phone background, turn my phone on all the time just to look at it, but Steven would yell at me for it. _ ”

“Just because he’s business daddy doesn’t mean he’s your  _ daddy _ , sir,” Ryan says. He lowers himself onto an elbow, and spreads his legs some more, pushing against his toy. It squelches as it moves in and out of him, and Ryan flushes more at how dirty it sounds.

“ _ ‘Sir’... boy, you know just how to get me all hot and bothered, huh? Babygirl, so good, such a good girl for me, _ ” Shane rambles off. Ryan wants to see him, but even if he cranes his head to look at the screen, he doesn’t get a good view of his daddy.

“Fuck, daddy, when are you gonna fuck me again?” Ryan whines. He presses his forehead to the bed, and can feel heat pooling low in his stomach. His dick has been leaking steadily in his teddy, and he cants his hips in an attempt to get some drag against it.

“ _ Don’t worry, baby, daddy’s gonna come back to fuck you again, I promise _ ,” Shane says. He gets quiet for a moment, soft groans coming from his mouth. “ _ Baby, I’m so close. _ ”

“Cum!” Ryan says, and stifles a laugh at himself. “I mean, can you cum for me, daddy? I wanna hear you cum.”

“ _ I want  _ you _ to cum, Rybaby, _ ” Shane says.

“No, daddy, no, I want you to cum first, you–  _ oh _ ,” Ryan cuts himself off, biting his lip as he holds off on his orgasm. His hole clenches around his toy, his balls tighten, his spine tingles with the imminent danger, but he forces himself to open his mouth again. “You deserve it after getting me this, ah, this lovely gift.”

“ _ Really, darling? _ ”

“Yes, really!” He bites down on his forearm.

“ _ Okay, baby _ ,” Shane says, and Ryan slows his rhythm so that he can hear Shane come undone. Shane becomes more vocal, moaning loudly, but he’s cut off suddenly, perhaps his own hand? Ryan belatedly remembers he’s at his parents’ house, and gets a thrill at realizing he’s the only one that knows what Shane’s doing. He smiles as Shane keeps pumping his cock, and finally,  _ finally _ , Shane cums with a muffled cry.

Ryan waits for a few beats before piping up. “Daddy?”

“ _ Yes, baby? _ ” comes Shane’s rough voice.

“Can I cum for you, now?”

“ _ Of course you can _ .”

Ryan presses his forehead against the bed, holds himself up as he shifts to roll onto his back, propping his legs up and open as he pumps the dildo into him, back arching as he finally reaches the crest again. Shane’s name is on his lips as he finally falls over, and cums into his teddy, dildo buried deep within him.

He lets himself relax back on the bed as he comes down from his orgasm high. He pulls his toy out of himself, and discards it next to him as his legs slide down. He leans up, props himself up on his elbows as he looks to the laptop. Shane’s still there, hand on his cheek as he gazes at Ryan. He took off his sweater, and Ryan wonders if they both have to figure out how to clean their respective gifts tonight.

“What?” Ryan asks. He sits up and undoes the bra clasp, and slides the top off of his shoulders and down his arms. Shane follows the cloth, and quickly looks back up at Ryan.

“ _ Nothing, _ ” Shane says coolly. Ryan furrows his eyebrows, and slides off the bed, shimmying out of his teddy. He lets it fall to the floor, and considers taking it to the laundry room, but his need to be close to Shane wins out, so he sits back on the bed. Shane grins at him.

“What is it!” Ryan demands.

“ _ Can’t I just gaze upon my boyfriend after he just nutted in the gift I got him? _ ” Shane asks, eyes crinkling as he giggles. Ryan giggles as well, running a hand down his face.

  
  


Ryan found out how to properly care for his teddy, and now that he does, he wants to wear it again. He frequently does, having figured out how to position his misters so that they all fit inside it, and just...lays about. Does the laundry, watches late night games, plays with Obi. He wants to get used to the feeling of the lace against his skin, and he manages to do just that; hell, he even enjoys it. He wants to be completely at ease when Shane inevitably fucks him silly in it.

He feels...sexy, in it. He sometimes catches himself in the mirror, and checks himself out, seeing how his curves and edges look, how his chest fills the material out. Not to mention his dick looks really good when it’s pressed against his skin by the teddy.

Ryan doesn’t want to wear it out by continuously jacking off in it and then subsequently cleaning it, so he doesn’t. But he wants to. He feels so decadent, laying in bed in it, watching whatever match is on. He wishes Shane could be here, see him, rake his hands over him before taking him, press the lace against his own hot flesh.

A light bulb goes off in Ryan’s head, and he sits up to grab his phone off the nightstand. Obi lifts his head from where he is on Ryan’s pillow, and rests it back down. Ryan turns on his phone and switches to the camera. He finds a pose that’s provocative enough, and takes a picture, immediately sending it to Shane with an accompanying text of “ _ I miss you 💛 _ ”.

The check marks turn blue, and Shane is typing immediately, making Ryan’s heart thump faster.

_ I miss you too 💙 _

Ryan swipes the camera up again, and takes another picture, this time with his hand splayed over his chest. He sends a few more pictures of him posing in their bed, all to rave reviews. He smiles at his phone before getting up and rifling through his drawer, pulling the lube and his yellow dildo out. He loves this toy, because it’s literally Shane, though nothing can compare to the real thing.

Obi stretches and leaves, likely reading the room.

Ryan sets himself up, lubing the dildo up nice and slick, and laying back to spread his legs and press a slick finger against his hole. He takes a breath, gently rubs his hole before pressing in. The sensation is so nice, he nearly forgets to take a picture. After seeing Shane’s typing bubble come up and down for a moment, Shane finally sends him a “ _ Jesus Christ _ ”.

_ No, I’m Ryan _

_ Ok, funnyguy _

Ryan barks a laugh at that, and gets on with his ministrations, opening himself up nice and easy. He clutches his phone as he spreads his fingers, skin tingling already. He thinks he’d better get the toy in him, so he takes his fingers out, and takes a moment before sitting further up against his pillows, getting his toy and pressing the head of it against his ass. With his other hand, he finds a suitable angle to film from, and starts recording as he presses the toy further in, the squelch of the toy sounding filthy.

He gets it in up to the hilt, the silicone balls pressing nicely against his skin. He takes his hand off the base, and strokes his own dick through the teddy. As he presses his palm against it, precum buds at his slit. He presses the heel of his hand, and breathes just a little heavier at the sensation. He pulls his dick out from under the material, and takes himself in hand, going slow,, increasing the pressure with every upstroke. The muscles in his thighs tighten, and his ass keeps clenching around the dildo, making it slowly slide out of him. Ryan keeps jerking himself off until the toy pops right out of him, leaving just the tip inside.

He stops recording, takes a moment to breathe. He brings his phone up to eye-level and sends the video to Shane. He grabs the dildo again, and gently pushes it back in, only to pull it back out, and starts up a nice soft rhythm. Shane has seen his message, but hasn’t written anything, so Ryan decides to take another video of himself. He pulls the camera up again to film as he fucks himself slowly open with the toy, dick leaking onto the teddy.

He grazes his prostrate with it, and he whines. He picks up the pace, fucking himself in earnest with the toy. His toes curl into the sheets, and he figures now is a good time to stop the video and send it to Shane, so he does, stilling his hand on the dildo for the moment. His body feels alight with excitement, and his fingers tremble as he hits ‘send’.

It’s only a matter of minutes until the check marks turn blue, and then a few more until Ryan gets a reply of sorts by the way of Shane calling him. Ryan reaches between his legs to grab the dildo again, and picks up where he left off as he answers.

“Hello?” he asks, grinning to himself as he does.

“ _ Ryan, holy fuck _ ,” Shane begins.

“Did you watch them?” Ryan prods, biting his lip from moaning.

“ _ Watch them? You sent them during prime Madej family hours. I had to exit fast out of the first one, and I haven’t even watched the second yet. _ ”

“Well then maybe you should watch them now, it sounds like you’re alone now.”

“ _ Fuck Ry _ ,” Shane miserates, but then, “ _ Are you still… playing with yourself? _ ”

“Of course I am,” he answers, and lets his mouth hang open as he moans loudly. He cants his hips against his toy, digging his heels into the bed for more leverage.

“ _ God, do you even know what you’re doing to me? Sending me those photos, the videos… _ ”

“Did daddy like them?”

“ _ Of course daddy liked them, I’m so hard right now, babygirl _ ,” Shane rasps out, and Ryan gets a thrill at the sound of Shane’s voice, imagining him rutting into his own hand.

“Are  _ you _ touching yourself?”

“ _ Yes, and in my mom’s bathroom, no less _ .” Shane huffs a laugh, and Ryan smiles in turn. “ _ Shit, I can’t wait to get home, and fuck your tight little ass– _ ”

“Can I see?” Ryan whispers.

“ _ What? _ ”

“Can I see you jerking yourself off? Please?”

Ryan can’t hear anything on the line, but Shane’s voice comes back, sounding more strained than before, “ _ I can’t say no to that. _ ”

There’s shuffling as Shane clicks around on his phone, and Ryan hears the tinny chime of the camera snapping a picture. Shane clicks some more, then Ryan hears his phone ting with a new message notification. He pulls his phone away to open it up, and he’s greeted to the wonderful sight of Shane’s flush hard dick, his thumb pressed against the slit, the rest of his fingers provocatively placed around the curve of his dick. Ryan whines at the sight, and picks up the pace, bringing his phone back up.

“Fuck, daddy, you look so good.”

“ _ All for you, baby _ .”

“All for me… when you come home, I want you to use me however you’d like, stretch me out on your big cock, mark me up,  _ fuck _ , daddy!” he calls out as he grazes his prostrate once more, lust driving him closer to the edge. He arches his back off the bed, letting the phone fall just a bit from his hand as he chases his orgasm.

“ _ I want to do all of that, Ry, baby, I do. You deserve all of that, and more, I wanna fuck you so hard, _ ” Shane promises, voice grave with need. He sounds close as well, and Ryan wants to see him like this.

“Daddy?”

“ _ Yes, baby? _ ”

“Can you show me when you cum?”

“ _ You wanna see me cum? _ ”

“Please, daddy.”

“ _ Okay, but I’m gonna have to hang up now _ .”

“That’s okay, just please, do it.”

“ _ Alright, alright, here I go _ ,” Shane says, and gently ends their call. Ryan grips his phone as he slows his pace down, wanting to wait for Shane’s video. His dick twitches against his teddy, the material of it chafing against his sensitive skin, and he wants to cum so bad, but he wants to do it with Shane.

Soon enough, he gets a video from Shane, which he immediately plays. Shane’s in front of the sink, right hand pumping his dick as he moans, the audio crackling for how close he is to the mic. He manages to keep the camera mostly steady as he picks up his pace, groaning as he does. Ryan can hear his name being repeated, like a mantra, and he flushes, grinning at the fact that he’s the one making Shane act like this. Ryan keeps moving his toy inside him, matching speeds with Shane, and the video’s over too soon once Shane finally orgasms, his cum spurting from his dick in arcs over the sink and the faucet. Shane grips at the counter as he rides his high, gasping loudly as he does. The camera lowers a bit, and when Shane comes to, he pans the camera from his spent dick over his seed, which had splattered a bit onto the mirror. There, Ryan can see his red face, hair sticking to his forehead, and he whines at the sight.

“ _ Shit, _ ” video Shane whispers, and Ryan giggles. He swipes out of the video, and calls Shane again, who picks up almost immediately.

“You’re so hot,” Ryan announces, and Shane chuckles across the line.

“ _ I’m cleaning the bathroom because of you _ .”

“It turns me on how much I turn you on.”

“ _ God, you’re such a brat. Who let you be like this? _ ”

“Well, for starters, you.”

Shane lets out a surprised laugh. “ _ You know, you sound far too cool to be right about to burst. Was I not hot enough? _ ”

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents.”

“ _ Guess I have to work on my aim. Gotta make sure I have my boy wound up in knots before he gets to cum and relax. _ ”

“Is that a promise?”

“ _ Oh baby, you have no idea. Once I get home, I’ll tie you up, make sure you can’t touch yourself while I have my way with you, then when you’re just about to cum, I’ll take my dick out of you and finish on top of you, and then leave. _ ”

Ryan’s heartbeat ticks up quickly, hand working faster.

“You’d do that to me, daddy? Leave me all alone, sweaty and hard?”

“ _ Tit for tat, baby girl. Gotta keep my bad boy in line somehow. _ ”

Hearing Shane call him a bad boy spurs him on. He’s never really called Ryan a bad boy before, or at least, not enough times for it to be part of their sexy script, and now Ryan is really rocking back on his toy. He imagines Shane saying it again, into his ear, onto his skin, and his mind pairs it with spanks, and stings, and oh–

Ryan cums with a shout, spurting onto his chest as he squeezes around his toy. All thoughts slip from his mind as he comes to from his climax, and he starts to breathe normally again as he comes back into his relaxed body. He takes a moment to take a few deep breaths before pulling his toy out, its absence making his toes curl.

“ _ Ryan? _ ”

“I just came so hard.”

Shane chuckles, and his voice is music to Ryan’s ears. “ _ I wish I was there. _ ”

“You were.”

“ _ I have to go back, they’re probably figuring out why I had to run out so quickly by now. _ ”

Ryan chuckles. “Yeah probably. I’ll talk to you later.”

“ _ Of course. Bye Ry, I love you. _ ”

“I love you too.”

  
  


When Shane finally comes back after New Year’s, Ryan jumps into his arms at the arrival terminal. They twirl to the side as more people come in, peppering kisses on each other’s faces. They chatter all the way home, and they spend a good few minutes just holding onto each other, basking in each other’s scent and warmth. Obi also missed Shane, by how much he was purring and meowing, begging to get picked up and get scritches.

Ryan and Shane then eat homemade cookies that got burnt a bit, because Ryan left them a bit too long in the oven because he’s just so excited at being home with Shane again, but Shane doesn’t mind at all that the cookies taste kinda like crispy shit because  _ he’s _ also excited at being home with Ryan again, and anyways, they can wash the taste away with the hot cocoa they make together, which is perfectly hot as they lounge in bed together, Obi snuggled in the middle of them, purring happily as he finally has his two daddies home.

Ryan sets his mug on the nightstand, and cuddles into Shane’s chest as he finishes his own mug. Once he does, he stretches over to place it next to Ryan’s, and leans back to kiss Ryan’s forehead. He keeps peppering Ryan’s face with kisses, and pulls him up by his hoodie to kiss him square on the lips. Ryan kisses him back with just as much fervor, tangling his hands in Shane’s hair. They press closer together, eventually running Obi off with their intense canoodling, who just moves to his basket by the window.

Ryan pushes Shane down against the pillows, straddling his chest as their kiss edges into the erotic. Shane runs his hands up and down Ryan’s chest, and he grabs at one of Ryan’s tits, making Ryan moan into his mouth, arch into his touch. Ryan leans up and pulls his hoodie off, taking his shirt off in the same go. Shane smiles at the sight of him, and rakes his hands over his chest, joyfully grazing over his nipples. Ryan grins at him as he sighs, grinding his hips against Shane, relishing in the friction on his hardening cock.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers, and leans down so that he can kiss Shane again. Shane wraps his arms around him, holding him close as he also starts moving his hips. Ryan can feel the press of his cock against his thighs, and whines into their kiss. Shane breaks their kiss so that he can nip at Ryan’s neck.

“I missed you, too,” he whispers, and slips his hand below the waistline of Ryan’s jeans. He splays his fingers against the curve of his ass, and squeezes.

Ryan gasps at the touch, and wants more, knows he’ll get more, but he remembers the note he’d left for himself that morning, and grins to himself. He gets up from Shane, ignoring his wails, and gets up from the bed to walk towards the bathroom.

“Ryan, where could you possibly be going?” Shane asks him, rolling onto his side to watch Ryan’s backside. Ryan turns his head to smirk at him over his shoulder, but Shane can only pout.

Ryan spins to face him, and does his best innocent look, clasping his hands behind him as he continues to their bathroom. “Just you wait and see,” he promises. Shane waves him off, and Ryan giggles to himself before finally entering their bathroom, and closes the door behind him.

He’d put the teddy in here, along with some lube so that he could surprise Shane with it in the flesh. He quickly divests himself of his remaining clothes, and sits on the toilet, propping a foot on the bath’s edge as he grabs the lube bottle. He shifts a bit more so that he can get to his hole better, and bites his lip to keep from crying out loud as he presses a finger inside. He slowly works himself open, slipping in two more fingers inside, wanting to be suitably prepared for Shane.

Speaking of, Ryan has heard some sounds coming from their room. He suspects Shane has been undressing himself during this time, and perhaps maybe even pestering Obi as he waits for Ryan.

Once Ryan feels he’s sufficiently lubed up and squeaky, he gets up from his seat and steps into his teddy, clasping its back with practiced ease. He gives himself a once-over in the mirror, and seeing that everything’s how it should be, he nods to himself, and turns to face the door. He opens it, and grabs onto the frame in a sexy pose he’s seen classic paintings do before.

“Jeez, Ry, what took you so–?” Shane asks, but the question dies as soon as it’s out once he gets a good eyeful of the sight before him. He hungrily rakes his eyes on Ryan’s frame, taking in every square inch of him.

Ryan saunters to the bed, and when he reaches it, crawls over to press a chaste kiss to Shane’s lips.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” he says.

“I’m never leaving the house again,” Shane replies. He wraps his arms around Ryan, and switches their positions so that now Ryan’s the one pressed against the bed. As they makeout hard, Shane runs his hands reverently across Ryan’s laced body. He turns his head to press kisses to Ryan’s cheek, but most importantly, to look at Ryan’s body. The sequins catch the light, and Ryan truly shines underneath him.

“You’re like a star,” he whispers, and Ryan giggles, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I’m burning out fast?” Ryan asks, grinning to himself, and Shane sighs. Ryan cackles at his own joke, and Shane can only shake his head, making Ryan laugh harder.

“Whatever, forget that, no more compliments,” Shane threatens, but of course, he knows that that won’t happen.

“Aww, no, c’mon, I’ll be a good boy,” Ryan promises, carding his fingers through Shane’s hair, making him look at him. “Please daddy?”

And just like that, Shane’s fake resolve crumbles, and he swoops Ryan up in another passionate kiss, hitching his leg over his hips. Ryan happily brings his other one up to wrap around Shane, locking his ankles together. Shane grinds his dick against Ryan, eliciting moans from them both. The lace chafes against Shane, but he likes the sting, but more importantly, he loves feeling Ryan’s cock pressing against him, just as hard.

Shane reaches between them, presses the heel of his palm against Ryan’s cock, and grins when Ryan keels. He rubs him like this a bit more, but then turns his attention ever more southward, fingers coming down to press against the cleft of Ryan’s ass. The cloth feels wet, and Shane smiles.

“You went through all this trouble for me?” he asks, slipping his fingers under the material and pressing his fingers into Ryan, his passage made easier by the lube. He gently pushes them in and out, keeping a gentle pace as Ryan starts breathing heavier, hand coming down from his hair to clutch at the blankets.

“Ryan?” he prods, curling his fingers. Ryan gasps, throwing his head back.

“I did, I did, daddy, all for you,” he answers. He squirms under Shane’s touch, rocking his hips against his fingers. “Nngh, daddy, can you fuck me now, please?”

“Of course I can, darling,” Shane says, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s forehead, and Ryan smiles up at him.

Shane leans up from Ryan to reach over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube to slick himself up. More lube is never a problem, he thinks to himself, and pumps himself with the lube as he watches Ryan pull the teddy’s crotch to the side, revealing his pert asshole. God, he’s so pretty like this, and so is his hole.

Shane lines his cockhead up with Ryan’s entrance, and presses inside, inhaling as Ryan exhales, and quickly retracts, leaving only his head inside of him. Ryan is about to whine when Shane presses inside again, getting further in, and so he hitches his legs just that further up Shane’s hips. Shane grins at him, and keeps fucking into him until he finally buries himself up to the hilt. Ryan lets his head fall back, opening his mouth in a gasp, clutches at the sheets.

“Fuck,” Shane whispers, holding onto Ryan’s waist. He shifts on the bed, and rocks his hips out again, slipping in and out of Ryan easily. He presses kisses all along Ryan’s neck, sucks on the underside of his jaw. He brings his hand up from his waist to his chest, clutching at a pec through the material. Ryan lets go of the sheets to grab the material on his chest and pulls it under his pecs, pushing them together before sliding his hands up his neck to run through his hair. Shane pinches one of his nipples, basks in the mewls that Ryan makes, and presses light kisses on the other one, feeling how flushed the skin gets.

“Oh, yeah baby,” Shane says into his skin. Ryan rocks his hips to meet Shane’s thrusts, bringing his hands to clutch at Shane’s shoulders. “Fuck, your ass is so tight.”

“Sorry boss,” Ryan quips, and they both immediately descend into laughter. Shane has to stop what he’s doing so as to hold himself up steady, his frame shaking with how hard he’s laughing. Ryan runs a hand down his face, trying to calm down to get back to the task at hand.

Shane runs his hand through his hair, and tries to calm down. “Okay, okay, Ryan c’mon, we’re trying to fuck here.”

“Sorry, I’ll get back on the program– oh wait, I’m already on it,” Ryan says, rolling his hips against Shane’s, getting a breathy chuckle out of him.

“Ryan,” Shane chides. He rocks against Ryan, and that gets him to gasp. He presses a kiss to his throat, and moves his hips again, rocking back into Ryan and quickly getting back on track, picking the pace up again. They move in tandem, chasing their respective highs together, and when Ryan starts shuddering, Shane tries to push him over the edge, losing rhythm as he does so, fucking into him hard and fast, until Ryan’s cock finally spurts between them. Shane follows soon thereafter, holding him close as they rock in their afterglow together.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Ryan says, grabbing Shane’s face to kiss him again. Shane kisses him back, and they kiss and kiss until the sweat and the heat become unbearable.

  
  


Once they’re cleaned and refreshed, they hold each other close, swaddled by their blankets, cozy and warm. They hold hands, idly tracing circles on their skin with their thumbs. Obi purrs from where he’s perched at the foot of their bed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Shane presses a very loud and disgusting chef’s kiss onto Ryan’s cheek, and Ryan wipes it off, yelling, “Eww, gross!”


End file.
